


Like Dragons, He Says

by nangka



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Flirting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nangka/pseuds/nangka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miraak is a schemer, constantly plotting and thinking all his moves many steps ahead. The Dragonborn, on the other hand, is not like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Dragons, He Says

**Author's Note:**

> Fus-ro-dah me into the trash. I wanted to write some Miraak with a Male!Dragonborn as an established couple, and it led to a nsfw scenario. Whoops. This is pretty self indulgent.

There's always something gratifying watching the Dragonborn drive his sword through a dragon's skull. The way the bones crack, the blood squirts, and the look on his lover's face is quite gratifying. The eyes the Dragonborn makes as he kills a dragon, they are like beacons of absolute power and dominance. Miraak finds them ever so appealing, a turn on perhaps. It's one of the few times the Dragonborn doesn't hold back anything about his true nature, something Miraak loves to see.

"You stole my kill," Miraak says, but it's just a little teasing. He really isn't perturbed at the Dragonborn claiming the kill or soul of the dragon. "You become excited, like a child, so it can't be helped." He's a good distance away, but not too far that the Dragonborn can't hear him.

He watches the Dragonborn pull out his sword from the dragon's skull, stepping off as the flesh disitrigrates. "A taste of your own medicine, then." He replies back, confidently, a smirk on his face. "And everyone's a child compared to you, old man." The Dragonborn puts his sword away, sheathing it. "You could have finished him off with any spell or shout, so-" He's interrupted by that familiar sound, that rush. Miraak can feel the soul of the dragon being absorbed by the Dragonborn. He can feel the power, the knowledge, but it is claimed by another.

"It's a satisfying feeling, isn't it? Intoxicating." He watches the Dragonborn's reaction to his words. He fully knows how invigorating, satisfying it is to absorb a soul of a dragon. It's a rush of power, knowledge, and wakes up ever single inch of one's body. The only thing he can compare it to is feeling like a god for a brief moment. It doesn't help he might be adding some other undertones to his voice, trying to see what reaction it'll cause.

"Jealous?" He knows the Dragonborn is joking, and Miraak even laughs a few times, amused. The Dragonborn approaches him, covered in blood and sweat.

"Hardly. I rather slay a dragon with my voice." Miraak knows the face he's making, rolling his eyes and whatnot.

"Is it because it's more dragonborn like? Or maybe just dragon like." Miraak reaches his hand out, a single finger of his rubbing some blood off the Dragonborn's armor. He retracts his gloved hand, rubbing a few fingers together.

"I was going to say less messy, but that, too." He knows the Dragonborn can't see it, but Miraak is smirking. "I suppose those violent, over the top, bloody kills suit you, though."

"You like the way I swing my sword, huh?" That was bad. The Dragonborn could be so terrible at courting and flirting, even Miraak knows this and has to deal with it. Repeatedly. He's heard the Dragonborn flirt with every type of creature imaginable, even a goat, apparently.

"Do you feel you're compensating for something?" He holds back scoff, knowing he's going to get a reaction from that.

He does, the Dragonborn at first looking caught very off guard, then he looks annoyed, like he's going to yell at him. He expects some yelling, a comment on him being old, but instead the Dragonborn smirks. He's somewhat surprised at seeing such a reaction, but he's not displeased, actually eager to see what plays out.

"Must I prove myself," the Dragonborn is so close to him, and if he were to concentrate, he could feel his soul. "again?" He whispers into Miraak's ear, and he's very aware of where this is going. There's lust, arrogance, power, determination, and a rawness to his voice.

Mask off, weapons falling down, armor and some clothing being removed, rough touches, and lips that don't stay in one place for a long time -- it happens very fast. It's hard to tell who's in charge of this all, who's leading and who's going along. Miraak is much more patient than his younger lover, liking to sometimes let the Dragonborn think he's in charge only to turn the tables on him and catch him off guard. The Dragonborn, in contrast, openly uses brute force and his raw appetite for Miraak when they're intimate like this. His lover always comes on too strong, is never subtle, and acts before he thinks far too much. Yet that is not a bad thing, no, Miraak finds it exciting and appealing. Miraak is a schemer, but the Dragonborn here just uses his strength.

"Like I said, impatient like a child." Miraak says, feeling the Dragonborn's tongue and teeth at his neck.

A response doesn't come right away, not unit the Dragonborn rushes a few more kisses and a bit of gnawing on his neck. "I know you set this up. That kill, you sensed that dragon." It's true, and he feels one of the Dragonborn's hands trailing lower. "You let me kill that dragon, and your voice, your words, you set it all up." The unsteady voice of the Dragonborn is a backdrop of a thought when he feels a hand on his growing erection. "You always state what you want and what you will get, so why can't you just say you want _this_?" He isn't given time to respond, the Dragonborn kissing him on the lips. If he doesn't know better, the Dragonborn is getting better at this.

Miraak's hands aren't idle, they never were, but his actions do not mirror that of his lovers. Is he teasing the Dragonborn? It make seem like that, but he just wants to build that tension; he wants the Dragonborn to desire, want him so badly he'll show outright aggravation that Miraak isn't pleasuring him. He might be bit of a cruel lover, but he doesn't leave anyone unsatisfied in the end, though. 

It doesn't take long for the Dragonborn to crack, but it's not enough for Miraak. "Touch me, don't sit idle." He pauses his own movement on Miraak's cock when he says this, his voice sounding confident and aggressive. 

Miraak can't deny the other not stroking anymore is something he wants, but he's thinking long term. "Where? How? Tell me, Dragonborn, tell me what you want to do and what you want me to do." He knows exactly how to phrase things, what to do to his voice to bring out the Dragonborn even more. Miraak is the talker between the two of them, so getting the other to speak, he likes it -- no, he loves it. He loves knowing he's done something like this to the Dragonborn.

He hears a mixture of a moan and maybe growl. "I rather show you." His hand starts moving again, his thumb rubbing the head of Miraak's cock again. He could easily given in, just enjoy this sensation, and be content. Yet he's not going to do that because he keeps the big picture in mind.

"Tell me, Dragonborn," Once against contrasting, he places a mocking, tender kiss on his lover's cheek. "Tell me with your voice, I want to hear it." As to show he means it, and he does, Miraak lowers his hand, feeling his lover's erection. "Go on, tell me."

It only takes that for the Dragonborn to do ask he asks. "I want you to touch me, I want to knock you down a few notches and bring you back up." Miraak starts moving his hand, stroking him, like a reward. The Dragonborn also starts stroking Miraak again, jerking him off, but his pace isn't as steady as before. Yet hearing these words, it's much more pleasurable than touching alone. 

"Oh? How will you do that?" He thinks he's in control, and that's what's most important to him at the moment. 

"I'll fuck you against these rocks, out here, bloody, messy and sweaty. I'll shut you up, I'll suck you off, I'll do what I want and maybe if you're good, I'll take a request." The Dragonborn starts stroking him faster, and he tries to limit his reaction, but it can't be helped. Or maybe, he shows just enough of a response to intrigue the Dragonborn more, thinking he's falling into his hands. 

He will admit, those scenarios amuse him. It's hard to say how possible they are all, though. 

(the Dragonborn sucking him off would be very possible)

"Enough talking, Miraak, only you get off on words alone." He kisses him again, the both of them getting closer to climaxing. 

The Dragonborn rarely doesn't move his hands and his mouth over Miraak's body. It's like he's exploring, attempting to claim him. It feels like he's going on instincts and drive rather than a well thought out plan. Miraak lets him believe that, though, enjoying and getting great pleasure from his method. Miraak's pace is always steady, but he watches the small changes in details on the Dragonborn's face. He studies it, seeing if he needs to change something or do something else. Their love making styles are quite different, but they compliment each other quite well. Well enough that they seem quite satisfied with each other, and when they both finish, there's a moment of silence.

(Miraak stops thinking for five seconds)

 

"There's a river not so far from here," Miraak says, looking at their disheveled state, but he looks more composed than the Dragonborn.

The other nods, but then pauses, looking right at him. "Wait, don't tell me you-"

"I factored our location in, yes. One of has to after all, Dragonborn." It's nice to remind the Dragonborn that he has a few tricks up his sleeve. 


End file.
